


Tapete verde

by anjosetsuna



Series: Droubbletober - Cuidado com a Cuca (Brazilian folklore) [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brazilian Folklore, Double Drabble, Multi, droubble, folclore brasileiro, vitória-régia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "não vá, não se torne uma estrela, antes do mar do céu há o rio das lágrimas".





	Tapete verde

Regina, assim como seu nome, era grandiosa e seus pés simplesmente abriam caminhos em sua vida. Certo dia em uma sessão de fotos conheceu aquele amor triplo esquisito com Jaci e Jacira.

Ela jurava que quando era encarada por aqueles bivitelinos, tapetes verdes eram estendidos sobre seus pés, como um longo tapete de casamento, porém estreito e cheio de flores de fragrância única e perigosa.

Algo sempre sussurrava em seus ouvidos como um alerta "não vá, não se torne uma estrela, antes do mar do céu há o rio das lágrimas".

— Obrigada querida, descanso de quinze minutos até a próxima rodada. E vocês  _ moedinhas _ , passem na minha sala no fim do dia. - o diretor do estúdio ordenou aos gêmeos que contracenavam com Regina.

A modelo riu, ambos detestavam aquele apelido, pois apesar de serem gêmeos, assim como uma moeda, refletiam para direções opostas em gostos, tendo apenas Regina como algo comum.

— A vitória será de quem ficar com ela, você sabe irmãzinha.

— Eu creio que isso já fazemos nós três, irmão. - Jacira riu maliciosa.

— Quando ela se tornar uma grande estrela em minhas mãos apenas, você vai ter que admitir a derrota.

No jornais aquele dia morria uma jovem estrela.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eu admito que não lembrava se Jaci era representação masculina ou feminina da lua, então virou gêmeos cof.


End file.
